Ooo, Aaa
by MissCalamity
Summary: What would happen if Finn and Jake never went to Farmworld? What if the portal actually took them to the Land of Aaa? (Picture is not mine. Rating may change.)


**This is my second FanFiction. I hope you all enjoy it. It kicks off after Billy has been exposed as The Lich in the episode 'The Lich'.**

**For future reference, I know it's not really called the Land of Aaa. I know that both universes are called Ooo. Ice King said so himself. But for the sake of this one story, so that we can easily distinguish the difference between the two, I'm going to let it slide.**

**And begin.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not Finn, not Jake, not even the Lich. Nothing. I hear there's some pretty cool people named Pendleton Ward and Natasha Allegri who can rightfully claim those bragging rights.

* * *

Finn was running. Running towards his hero, Billy. He required the gems from all the Princesses of Ooo so he could activate the secret feature of The Enchiridion. When he did, he could get rid of the Lich once and for all. And Finn had just acquired the last one from Princess Bubblegum's crown.

"HURRY!" called Billy, beckoning him.

"Finn, stop! That's not Billy... IT'S THE LICH!" Princess Bubblegum chased after him as quickly as she could. If only he would listen...

Finn turned around, looking at the princess quizzically. "Huh?"

Suddenly, one of the Gumball Guardians came forward, sensing danger. "Lich alert! Lich alert!" it announced. The Guardian shot a laser aimed at Billy, which hit him square in the face.

"BILLY!" Finn cried, running faster towards his friend. His idol. He needed to help him, why wouldn't the others understand? It was for their own good!

Through a cloud of smoke, Billy's face emerged, except only half his face resembled the giant. The other half appeared as the Lich.

The world disappeared. The only people left were Finn and the Lich, surrounded in darkness.

"B-Billy?" Finn stuttered.

"The book, Finn. Give me the book," the Lich commanded, as he slowly crawled towards the boy and extended an arm.

Finn gasped. Now he understood. This was bad. Very bad.

"Quickly, child! We're running out of time!"

"Lich! You... You messed Billy up! You just wanna mess me up... mess everyone up... you tricked me!" Finn back away, only for the Lich to crawl even closer.

"No, child, it's all true! The book has great power. I can make you live forever - anything you want! Just _give me that book!_" He took a swing at Finn, who dodged his attack.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No more tricks! You'll never get this book!" Finn threw the book on the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"NOOOOO!"

Finn thought he had it all figured out. If he shattered the book, the Lich couldn't get his hands on it. How wrong he was.

A portal to the Multiverse materialised out of thin air. This was not what Finn had expected. The Lich cackled evilly.

"Uh..." Finn was dumbfounded. Where had he gone wrong?

"Oh no, Finn. What did you do?!" Princess Bubblegum's voice rang through his head.

The shroud of pitch blackness was lifted; Ooo was returning again. But the portal remained. "Huh? What?"

"Thanks, Finn," the Lich said, nearing the portal. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Jake, stop him! Don't let him go through that portal!" the princess yelled.

Jake used his stretching abilities to get close to, and cling on to, the Lich.

"Get off!" the Lich yelled while thrashing wildly, which caused Jake to lose his grip. The Lich once again approached the portal.

But when the Lich had kicked Jake away, no one had noticed that the pull of the portal had been drawing Jake closer and closer. "Uh oh... What now, Princess?" Jake asked nervously whilst being sucked in. "Ahhh!"

Finn ran over to his brother, and got a hold of his legs. "HANG ON, JAKE!"

But instead of rescuing him, the force was too strong, and they both got pulled into the portal. It closed behind them immediately.

Finn and Jake landed on soft grass with a heavy thud. Finn groaned and sat up, supporting himself with his arm. He rubbed his head and looked up; they hadn't moved. Did they really go through the portal? Or had it vanished before they were dragged in?

"WHAT?!" Finn shrieked. He looked around and saw Jake unconscious beside him. "PB?" he called. No response. "Lich?"

Jake stirred, and woke from his slumber. "Wuzzat? What happened? Did we do it? Is he gone?"

Finn frowned in confusion. "I... I don't know. Everyone's just... gone. Like nothing ever happened." He shrugged. "Weird."

Jake gasped. "Maybe we got sent back in time! Or forward in time! Or... Or..." The excitement was almost too much, when he remembered something of high urgency. His face fell, "oh yeah. The Lich. What's going on here?"

Finn thought for a moment, "why don't we go talk to the princess? She'll probably know what to do."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Jake stood and grew larger, "to the Candy Kingdom!"

"Mathematical!" He jumped onto Jake's back, and they rode to the kingdom. They needed answers. Fast.

**~o~X~o~**

When they got to the castle, the first thing they noticed were all the unfamiliar, and yet oddly recognisable faces. Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, and Starchy were nowhere to be found. Instead, they came across their female doppelgangers, all of which looked at the adventurer and dog with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"Um, Jake?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Who are all these people?"

"I dunno, man. I was hoping you could tell me."

Finn pursed his lips. "Is it bring-your-long-lost-identical-twin-to-the-Candy-K ingdom Day?"

"What do you mean?" Jake furrowed his brows.

"Well, look around. I mean, she could very well be Mr Cupcake's sister!" He started pointing out other candy people as well.

"Yeah, I see your point... Well, let's just go find PB. She'll be able to explain all of this."

And so they went around, asking if anyone had seen Princess Bubblegum, but their questions were only met with blank stares.

And that's when he saw... her.

* * *

**And that's chapter one! Tell me what you think. I have a rough idea of the story, but suggestions are always appreciated and taken into consideration. Plus, reviews motivate me, so if you like my story then tell me!**

**More soon! :)**


End file.
